


Ravenous to Learn

by Leydhawk



Category: Glee
Genre: Cheerio!Kurt, M/M, Nerd!Blaine, baby kinksters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leydhawk/pseuds/Leydhawk
Summary: Prompt fill based on the school program called Peer Education Tutoring, or PET.





	Ravenous to Learn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilinas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilinas/gifts).



“No! It doesn’t make any sense at all! Why do I even have to learn this?” Kurt wailed. Ms Jackson, the Algebra 2 teacher, looked almost scared.

Blaine sighed to himself. He’d helped a lot of students through Peer Education Tutoring, but tutoring Kurt Hummel—king of the school, captain of the Cheerios, lead soloist of national champion New Directions—was sure to be his biggest challenge ever.

“Just, um, just try, please, Kurt? You only need a C on the final and I’ll pass you,” the cowed teacher said. “We’ve got Blaine here to help you. He’s the very best tutor in PET.”

Kurt threw an imperious look over at where Blaine sat at a desk, waiting for Kurt to join him for their first session.

“This is mortifying,” Kurt hissed at the teacher. “Other than your class I’m a straight A student! Maybe that says something more about your teaching than about-“

Blaine cleared his throat and Kurt cut off his insult.

Kurt’s shoulders knotted under his red and white uniform shirt, and his fists clenched, making his forearms flex in an obvious way due to the sweat band cuff he wore. He stood stock still, his jaw tight and lips pressed together.

Blaine tapped his fingernails across the desk, and Kurt’s posture changed. Everything relaxed, and his voice was much gentler when he again addressed Ms Jackson.

“I apologize. That was uncalled for. I’m grateful to have the opportunity to work with Blaine. I promise to study hard.”

The teacher looked at Kurt like he’d just morphed his face into a stranger, like a cartoon. But she nodded.

“I’m sure you’ll get there. You two have this room for your tutoring for as long as you need today. No one will disturb you.”

“Thank you, Ms Jackson,” Blaine offered.

“Thanks,” Kurt added.

The teacher left, and Blaine stopped trying to hold back his smile.

Kurt remained where he was, giving Blaine the time to get his expression under control again.

“Okay, let’s get started,” Blaine said.

Kurt moved quickly over to him.

“Are you...”

Blaine looked up at Kurt.

“Are you going to punish me?” Kurt asked, his voice soft and the slight breathlessness revealing his thoughts on the possibility.

“No. You stopped before you earned a punishment.”

Kurt slumped.

Blaine nodded to the seat beside him and Kurt sat down. They both opened their textbooks and Blaine decided to take pity on Kurt.

“If you can solve two problems correctly by the time we’re done with this session, I’ll give you a reward, though.”

Kurt’s smile was as eager as a child at an amusement park.

“A spanking?”

Blaine laughed. Who would ever believe that Kurt Hummel was such a perfect sub to the biggest nerd in the school?

“Right here on the desk, Pet,” Blaine replied, snickering at his play on the acronym for the tutoring program.

Kurt buried his nose in his book, positively ravenous to learn.


End file.
